イルージョン (Illusion)
by Haruki and Mimi
Summary: Bagaimana jika sebuah drama membawamu kedalam situasi yang rumit dimana situasi tersebut membuatmu memilih percaya atau tidak... Warning: OOC, typo(s)? fict kolaborasi dengan IraviaW... ZeroxYukixKaname


**イルージョン****(Illusion)**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber**

**Vampire Knight hanyalah milik Matsuri Hino **

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, friendship/romance, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Cross Akademy, sebuah sekolah yang berdiri sejak tahun 1981 hingga sekarang. Di sekolah ini diberlakukan dua kelas yang dinamai dengan Day Class dan Night Class. Kelas tersebut diberlakukan untuk menyesuaikan kegiatan para siswa yang berbeda-beda. Pagi ini, di sebuah ruangan tempat siswa Day Class tahun kedua sedang belajar.

"Bagaimana drama kita? Ada ide cerita tidak?" sebuah suara dari samping tempat duduk membangunkan ketidaksadaranku. Rima Touya, gadis cantik yang kini menjadi anggota penjaga keamanan sekolah sedang menatap penuh tanya.

"Aku sedang tidak punya ide" jawabku, tentu saja. Karena dari tadi aku hanya melamun.

"Bagaimana jika cerita cinta segitiga?" Rima bertanya lagi.

"Aku terserah kesepakatan saja, tapi aku ingin sebagai pemeran figuran. Tidak apa kan?" bagiku, menjadi 'tak terlihat' itu lebih baik dari pada harus menjadi sorotan utama mata penonton. Karena salah satu kelemahanku adalah diperhatikan banyak orang seperti berbicara di depan umum, tampil di atas panggung, dsb. Itu kenapa aku sangat menghindari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kelemahanku.

* * *

_-Skip time-_

* * *

Keesokan paginya, saat jam istirahat Rima mengajakku dan yang lainnya berkumpul di sebuah gazebo untuk membahas cerita drama yang akan kami pentaskan di kelas nanti.

"Serius drama kita tentang cinta segitiga?" tanya Zero Kiryu kepada Rima.

"Tentu saja, dan kamu sebagai laki-lakinya!"

"Baiklah, memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan aku" kata Zero mantap. Dia adalah seorang siswa yang menjadi idola di Cross Academy. Selain karena ketampanannya, dia juga mahir di bidang music, beberapa kali dia menjadi pianis acara, baik acara sekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Meskipun dia memakai kacamata, tetapi hal tersebut tidak mengurangi daya tarik yang ada pada dirinya, dan aku salah satu gadis yang juga tertarik padanya.

"Perempuan pertama, sebagai tunangannya adalah Sara Shirabuki. Kamu mau kan?" Rima melirik ke arah duduknya Sara.

Yang di lirik malah senyum tidak keruan. "Iya, Aku mau" jawab Sara sambil tersenyum. Sara memang anak yang baik, dia tidak suka membuat hal-hal bodoh apalagi mengganggu orang lain. Dan aku suka dengan sifatnya.

"Yuki Cross!" tiba-tiba saja suara dari arah kelas mengagetkanku. Suara itu milik Shizuka Hio, siswa Night Class. Apa yang dilakukannya disini?

"bisa ajari aku metematika?" pintanya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kananku. Ini tidak masuk akal, kenapa harus aku? Seorang siswa Night Class datang ke kelas pagi hanya untuk diajari matematika dari seorang siswa yang tidak benar-benar mengerti matematika. Ini mencurigakan.

Disaat aku hampir ditarik menjauh dari gazebo, tangan kiriku dipegang seseorang, dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Zero. Aku diam saja, tidak mengerti apa yang harus ku lakukan pada posisi seperti ini.

"Zero, aku pinjam Yuki sebentar ya?" Shizuka membujuk dengan manja. Aku sekarang tau, ternyata ini karena Zero. Dulu, Shizuka dan Zero pernah pacaran, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena yang benar-benar disukai Zero adalah Ruka Souen. Ruka juga siswa Night Class. Dia dan Shizuka adalah sahabat, aku tidak tau banyak. Tapi mereka berdua menyukai laki-laki yang sama.

"Tidak bisa!" jelas Zero tegas tanpa melepaskan tanganku.

"Zero, lepaskan, hanya sebentar" dengan sedikit memaksa aku meminta Zero melepaskan tanganku dan pergi dengan Shizuka.

"Kamu paham dengan soal ini?" tanya Shizuka sambil memperlihatkan soal yang ada di bukunya.

"Aku tidak begitu paham, kalau kamu ingin mengerti, lebih baik bertanya kepada Sayori" aku membawanya ke kelas untuk bertemu dengan Sayori. "Sayori, kamu tidak sibuk kan? Bisa ajari Shizuka matematika? Aku sedang mempersiapkan drama kelompokku. Jadi tolong ya?"

"Baiklah, yang mana yang tidak kamu mengerti Shizuka?" Sayori mendekati Shizuka yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Sekarang aku tinggal ya, maaf merepotkan ya Ri" aku meninggalkan mereka kembali ke gazebo. Nama lengkap Sayori adalah Sayori Wakaba, dia sahabatku yang paling pintar. Meskipun pendiam, tetapi kalau sudah bersamaku dia sanggup membuatku tertawa sambil menangis.

"Lama sekali, katanya sebentar?!" Zero menyambut kedatanganku dengan mengeluh.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Sekarang giliran karakterku".

"Kamu sebagai perempuan yang disukai Zero! Perempuan kedua." kata Rima. "Dan aku sebagai ibunya Zero"

"Apa! Tidak mau " tentu saja aku kaget, aku tidak mau menjadi pemeran utama.

"Yuki, apa kamu mau jadi ibunya Zero? Memangnya kamu bisa memerankan karakter antagonis? Kamu kandidat paling cocok untuk peran protagonis.

Dengan setengah hati aku menyetujui keputusan itu. Meskipun awalnya berat, tapi sekarang aku malah menikmatinya. Terutama kebersamaan ketika aku dan Zero berlatih memainkan peran kami. Pernah waktu itu, Sayori yang melihat latihan kami mengatakan bahwa ada kecocokan antara kami berdua. Aku tidak begitu paham, kecocokan sebagai pasangan dalam drama atau di luar dari drama.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

Pertunjukkan drama kami berjalan dengan sukses sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, dan tentu saja karena kecocokan yang kami bangun sebagai pasangan. Aku masih ingat dengan adegan terakhir dimana Zero seharusnya menyatakan perasaannya padaku dengan memegang tangan kiriku, tetapi pada saat itu, dia malah memegang kedua tanganku secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja saat itu aku tidak kehilangan dialogku. Mengingatnya membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Sayori sebagai penonton menyaksikan bahwa tindakan Zero di luar dari rencanya, dan itu bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang memerah waktu memegang tanganku. Katanya, itu seperti 'ada sesuatu'. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya bercerita.

Berulang kali kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi antara aku dan Zero membuat keyakinan akan cerita Sayori semakin kuat. Memang setelah drama tersebut, aku dan Zero semakin dekat. Dia juga sering minta ajari olehku tentang pelajaran yang tidak dipahaminya. Entah itu, siang, sore, atau malam, dia tidak malu datang ke rumahku. Pernah saat sore dia datang ke rumah, ada ucapannya yang membuatku bingung. Saat itu sudah senja.

"Sepertinya Kaname Kuran menyukaimu" kata Zero.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti"

"Dari mana kamu tahu itu?"

"Kamu tau. Laki-laki bisa melihat dengan jelas jika seorang laki-laki menyukai perempuan" Zero menatapku meyakinkan bahwa aku harus percaya padanya. "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan padanya?".

Aku diam, benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Untuk apa Zero mengatakan semua ini? Lalu apa maksud dari semua sikapnya kepadaku? Ataukah aku yang terlalu menganggap perlakuannya sebagi bentuk dari ungkapan perasaannya. Mengetahui hal itu membuatku merasa kecewa, kecewa pada diriku sendiri dan pada Zero.

* * *

_-skip time-_

* * *

Sejak saat itu, semua keyakinanku akan sikap Zero yang ku pikir ada perasaan padaku menghilang. Keyakinan itu berganti dengan semangat untuk tidak menanggapi serius semua yang dilakukannya padaku. Setidaknya itu cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghindari ilusi perasaan yang sempat terjadi padaku.

Malam ini, siswa Night class mengadakan even di sekolah dalam rangka memperingati hari ulang tahun Cross Akademy. Heran ya kenapa Day Class tidak mengadakannya. Tapi tidak apa, yang penting menikmati apa yang diselenggarakan malam ini.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk dengan Sayori di sebuah bangku taman yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Disini bisa dilihat keramaian siswa yang baru datang maupun yang ingin pulang. Tidak lama kami berbincang, kulihat Kaname sedang memperhatikan ke arah kami berada. Aku yang melihatnya memperhatikan tidak terlalu menanggapi dan mengalihkan perhatian ke tempat lain.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia sudah berada di hadapanku dan Sayori yang saat itu sedang menikmati keramaian. "Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Kaname bertanya dengan sopan.

"Kemana? Untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan kebingungan. Kemudian aku ingat dengan kata-kata yang dicapkan Zero waktu itu. Jangan… jangan…

"Ikut dulu, bisa?"

"Sudah ikuti saja, hargai Kaname. Sebentar saja kan tidak apa Yuki" Sayori meyakinkan. "AKu akan menunggu disini"

Dengan terpaksa aku mengikuti Kaname. Kaname Kuran merupakan salah satu idola Cross Akademy selain Zero Kiryu , dia tinggi dan ketampanannya tidak kalah dengan Zero Kiryu. Kaname juga anggota keamanan sekolah sama seperti Rima Touya. Di sepanjang jalan aku melihat mata-mata siswa yang melihat kami berjalan berdua. Aku malu menjadi tontonan seperti ini, apalagi statusku sebagai siswa biasa dan tidak terkenal. Karena memang tidak biasanya aku berjalan dengan anak-anak popular.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanyaku setelah lumayan jauh dari keramaian.

"Aku tidak tau harus memulai dari mana, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu" kata Kaname dengan gelisah.

Aku sudah menebak apa yang akan diucapkannya, dan aku tau bagaimana gelisahnya dia saat ini. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu" aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu kasar padanya.

"Bahkan untuk memberiku kesempatan membuktikannya?" Kaname tidak mau menyerah.

"Pembuktian itu akan terlihat seiring berjalannya waktu" aku tidak berani melihat mata Kaname, karena jika kulihat matanya dan dia terluka. Aku takut jatuh cinta padanya. "Aku ingin kita berteman seperti sebelumnya. Maaf!"

Sorot kekecewaan jelas ada pada dirinya saat ini. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas jawabanmu" Kaname pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kaname, maaf"

Kaname berbalik dan tersenyum, setelah itu dia pergi tanpa peduli dengan orang lain yang lewat disekitarnya. Aku merasa bahwa diriku benar-benar jahat. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Hampir saja aku menangis jika Sayori tidak meyakinkanku bahwa itu bukan salahku. Aku ingat dengan semua kejadian yang baru kusadari bahwa tanda-tanda Kaname menyukaiku sudah dari dulu ada. Hanya saja tanda-tanda itu dibutakan oleh harapanku pada Zero yang sekarang sia-sia. Malam ini ku lihat Zero pergi bersama Shizuka Hio, mereka terlihat senang. Apakah mereka kembali pacaran? Lalu bagaimana dengan Ruka Souen? Kenyataan itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku seharusnya tidak ikut campur dalam kehidupan mereka. Ini semua sulit bagiku, aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa dan bagaimana semua ini dimulai. Ilusi perasaan yang menjebakku dalam harapan penuh akan hal yang sia-sia. Dan ilusi yang menutupi kenyataan akan hal yang pasti hingga tak terlihat.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Mimi: apa-apaan ini? *frustasi sendiri waktu baca*

Iravina: kenapa Mimi?

Mimi: engggg…..gga apa kok, efek matkul Psi. social tadi nih kayanya

Iravina: ya sudahlah gga usah diingat lagi yg penting fict ini selesai.

Mimi: hehe benar juga ya…

Mimi: ini fict pertama kolaborasi kami berdua, biasanya saya sama Haruki tapi dia persiapan UN jadi gga enak ganggu dia.

Iravina: mending tutup aja yuk Mimi

Mimi: oke deh, **Minna-san mind to RnR please**


End file.
